Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 6}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{144}{25}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{19}{25}$